bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Man in the S.U.V./Characters
__NOEDITSECTION__ These are the characters featured in the episode . Main Cast Temperance Brennan Temperance Brennan is strongly opposed to DHS Agent Bennett's presence at the lab. She shows an understanding of Muslim customs, explaining that she has spent time in Iraq identifying bodies. She shows no interest in Booth's relationship with Tessa, unlike Angela. Seeley Booth FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth recommends Bones to be used in the investigation. Bones, only trusting Booth, goes over to his house to find him and Tessa, his girlfriend. His influence on the investigation is minimal, though he conducts the investigation, as both Bennett and Santana have more power than Booth. Angela Montenegro Angela Montenegro appears at the scene of the bombing, she cannot stand the sight of the burned flesh and has to leave. Upon finding out about Booth's relationship she decides to investigate the relationship. She manages to talk to both Booth and Tessa about their relationship. Jack Hodgins Jack Hodgins explained the conspiracy theories behind the FBI and terrorism over the burned bones of the car bomber when Booth walked in. He determines the poison that poisoned Hamid before his death was created by Farid. Zack Addy Zack Addy helps clean the bones of the burned flesh and is also given the task of re-creating the skull of the bomber. His work leads to the discovery that Hamid had been poisoned. Recurring Characters Bennett Gibson DHS Agent Bennett Gibson is present at the scene of the bombing. He explains that Bones' presence in the investigation was due to Booth's recommendation. He oversaw the team's lab work into the identity of the car bomber. He is present at the peace convention searching for Farid. Tessa Jankow Tessa Jankow appears at Booth's house. She is a coporate attourney and is in a relationship with Booth. Mickey Santana Mickey Santana informs Booth and Bones that Hamid Masruk was murdered and did not commit suicide. He is Booth's superior and takes Ali, an informant for Homeland Security, from Booth's interrogation. Single Episode Characters Farid Masruk Farid Masruk, played by Nicholas Massouh, is first shown in an interrogation room, denying his brother's involvement in the bombing. Having converted to Christianity, saying that religion causes too much conflict, he confirms that Sahar Masruk was having an affair. After the bomb was confirmed to be made in the area that he lives, Bones and Booth search his house. They find the ingredients needed to create both the poison and the bomb as well as an interpretation of the Koran. He is shot by Booth when he attempts to set off a bomb at a peace convention. Sahar Masruk Sahar Masruk, played by Bahar Soomekh, is first shown in an interrogation room, denying her husband's involvement in the bombing. She had been having an affair with Ali Ladjavardi. Ali Ladjavardi Ali Ladjavardi, played by Federico Dordei, is mentioned as the man having the affair with Hamid's wife, Sahar. He works for the Department of Homeland Security as an informant and was placed in the Arab-American Friendship League. Hamid Masruk Hamid Masruk, played by Said Faraj, is shown getting into his vehicle and driving around before it blows up outside a cafe. Category:Episode Subpages Category:Character Summary Pages